


A Rose-red Space of Stream I See

by Td03



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Td03/pseuds/Td03
Summary: The snake at the zoo had—





	A Rose-red Space of Stream I See

Neither can live while the other survives.

He didn't want to be a murderer! He didn't want to kill. Ever! He was a mere human, he didn't have any right to end someone else's life! When they all said they want him to end Voldemort, that's what Harry thought, end Voldemort. End Riddle's persona. Banish him. Still his magic, if possible. Lock him inside an indestructible box until he atone or die naturally. He didn't want to kill! He didn't ever want to kill, he already—

The man standing to guard the place crumbled in pain. The adult just fell onto his knees and his mouth frothed saliva and his eyes glazed. From behind his leg there was a death adder snake slithering towards Harry, nuzzling its nose on the eleven year old boy's cheek.

"Thanks for freeing me, friend." It hissed and left with the hope of returning to its birthplace in New Guinea.

He couldn't even laugh at Dudley getting wet and stuck behind the zoo glass case. An honest-to-God man just doing his job, dead on the hands of a snake he had freed however accidentally.


End file.
